Mickey's House of Villains
| producer = Melinda Rediger Sam Mercer Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall Fred Fuchs | writer = | based on = | starring = | narrator = John Cleese (Mickey's Mechanical House) | music = Danny Elfman | studio = | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 68 minutes | country = | language = English }}Mickey's House of Villains (also known as House of Mouse: The Villains) is a 2002 direct-to-video animated film produced by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Walt Disney Television Animation, Amblin Entertainment, The Kennedy/Marshall Company and American Zoetrope. It is based on the animated television series, Disney and Warner Bros.' House of Mouse and a sequel to the direct-to-video animated film Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Disney Villains that have appeared in past Disney productions. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on September 3, 2002. It was followed by a 2004 direct-to-video animated film, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, produced by DisneyToon Studios. The events of the film take place during the third and final season of Disney's House of Mouse. Plot It is Halloween night at the House of Mouse, and a lot of villains are showing up. Jafar has a trick in store for the usual heroes of the House, but the villains have to wait until midnight for him to unleash it. After a series of cartoons, Jafar, along with his new henchmen Captain Hook, Cruella de Vil, Ursula and Hades, take over the house with a musical number "It's Our House Now!" All the other villains soon join Jafar's plan. The heroes, princesses and other characters are trapped in the kitchen while Mickey and several others are thrown out into the street. They witness the House's name being changed to the House of Villains. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie try to take their House back, but Chernabog stops them from entering the building. After another two cartoons, Mickey dresses in his sorcerer outfit from Fantasia (and Fantasia 2000) and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Just when Mickey's sorcerer hat is knocked off, Aladdin escapes from the kitchen, flying on the magic carpet and gives Daisy Duck the magical lamp. Daisy hands it to Mickey who uses the lamp to suck Jafar into it. The rest of the villains run away and the House of Mouse is returned to normal. Voice cast * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer as Goofy / Pluto * Jason Marsden as Max Goof (Cameo Role) * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck / The Queen of Hearts / The Fates * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Corey Burton as Captain Hook / Chernabog * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * James Woods (speaking voice) and Rob Paulsen (singing voice) as Hades * Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain * Matt Frewer as Panic * Jim Cummings as Pete / The Big Bad Wolf / Kaa / Ed * Lois Nettleton as Maleficent * John Cleese as the Narrator (Mickey's Mechanical House) * John Fiedler as Piglet * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow The three earlier feature the voices of Walt Disney as Mickey Mouse, Pinto Colvig as Goofy, Clarence Nash as Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey and Louie, and June Foray as Hazel the Witch. Production Mickey's House of Villains was produced by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Walt Disney Television Animation, American Zoetrope, The Kennedy/Marshall Company and Amblin Entertainment, with animation production by Toon City Animation and additional animation production by Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida and Warner Bros. Feature Animation. Cartoons Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual narrative. However, all their title cards are edited out. House of Mouse: * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Mickey's Mechanical House * How to Haunt a House * Dance of the Goofys House of Villains: * Donald's Halloween Scare * Hansel and Gretel References External links * * * * Category:2002 films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:2002 animated films Category:2002 direct-to-video films Category:2002 television films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Crossover animation Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Donald Duck films Category:Films about Halloween Category:Films based on television series Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Goofy (Disney) films Category:Mickey Mouse films Category:Television films as pilots Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Film scores by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Film scores by Trevor Morris (musician) Category:Film scores by Don L. Harper Category:Film scores by Mychael Danna Category:Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:American Zoetrope films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Films produced by Sam Mercer Category:Films produced by Fred Fuchs Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films